Cosmos Life
by WhiteFireMoon
Summary: what if usagi had a life that the scouts never knew of?... PLEASE READ!!! Also Celestial Salor Pluto wrote this first and i took over. THX CSP!!!! G- for now might change
1. C1-truth out

Cosmos' Life  
  
Disclaimer: SM IS NOT MINE ALRIGHT!!!! though this is Celestial Sailor Pluto chapter.  
  
  
  
AN// Ok, Hello minna-san!!! here is Celestial Sailor Pluto chapter but the next one are mine!!! I think i will do a gw/sm x-over but i might do more then thoughs 2. Well thx for waiting!!!!  
  
  
  
Ages; Usagi- 20 Ami- 17 Rei- 17 Minako- 17 Makoto- 17 Hotaru- 15 Michiru- 22 Haruka- 22 Setsuna- looks about 24, really: ???  
  
  
  
'____' Thoughts  
  
"___" Speech  
  
~____~ Telepathy  
  
___ Communicators.  
  
|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~ ~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|~~~~~~|  
  
  
  
**Usagi's Pov**  
  
  
  
'I wake up from another dream of death, evil, immense evil that I can't stop. I can't continue like this. I'm going to tell someone about me. But who? Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami would force me to tell everyone. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru wouldn't understand. Setsuna's the most logical choice as well as the trustworthiest of my senshi. So I guess I'll tell her after school.' I look over and notice the time, 'five minutes until Luna will wake me up.'  
  
  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
"Usagi! Get up this minute!!!" Luna yells at me. I hear her leave the room, so I slowly open my eyes and cringe. Pink. Pink wallpaper, pink carpet, pink dresser, pink closet, pink curtains, even most of my clothes are pink!!! When I reveal who I really am to Setsuna, the first thing I'm gonna do is wear NORMAL clothes when around her. My bed isn't much better. It's not pink, but the pillows, the mattress, the sheets, and the bedposts are light purple, not too bad, with the mattress a navy blue with bunnies, moons and stars. I quickly get up, dress in my school uniform, and ensue one of my, "I'm going to be late!!" Wails as I go with speed that only someone with Uranian power can achieve.  
  
  
  
As I'm bolting down the road, I force myself to collide with Haruka because she happens to be the lucky one to be standing on the corner I always run into someone on. "Koneko!" Haruka yells as we collide. "Are you alright Koneko?" She asks after we land. "I'm fine. But a word of advice 'Ruka-chan, if you don't wanna be hit in the mornings, you may not want to stand on this corner anymore." I warn her. Haruka laughs, "Thanks for the advice! Better hurry or you're going to be late for school."  
  
  
  
I easily finish my mad dash to school and get into my seat a second before the bell rings, meaning I don't have detention just yet!! Haruna-sensei looks shocked that I made it slightly early and even more so when I hand in my poorly done homework on time. Don't get me wrong. I'm not stupid. I'm not a genius either, but I'm smart enough I could have easily have gotten an A+ if I wanted to blow my cover of being a stupid, ditzy, klutzy, idiotic blonde. I'm not even truly a blond. I let my mind wander for a while just to daydream. Once I'm in a little better mood from my daydreaming, I start to try and figure out just how to reveal my secret to Setsuna.  
  
  
  
"Usagi!!" My head snaps up when I hear Haruna-sensei yell my name. 'please don't give me detention' I pray, wanting to get out of here and over to Setsuna's ASAP. Luckily I get through the rest of the day without detention, so now I'm on my way to the Outer's mansion, and I still don't know what to say. I get to the door and ring the doorbell. Michiru answers and says, "Hello Usagi-chan. What brings you here?" I answer, "I need to speak to Setsuna-chan about something." "Alright, I'll go tell her you're here. Come on into the living room," Michiru offers. "Thank you Michiru-chan," I reply.  
  
  
  
As soon as Setsuna and I are alone in her room to talk, I nervously try and figure out how to explain my problem to her. As if she can sense my predicament she tells me, "Take as long as you need Usagi- hime." After a few minutes I'm ready to tell her, "Well.you see Setsuna, I'm not exactly like what you and the other scouts believe me to be like. Now, I'm not trying to insult your abilities as the Guardian of the gates of Time or anything, but even you couldn't see through an illusion that I, or possibly my mother, placed as an image of the future. What I'm about to reveal to you, you must never repeat to the other Senshi, for I must tell them on my own time, or destruction would befall upon this world. For you see.I'm a lot more powerful then all of the Sailor Senshi of the galaxy put together, but emotionally, I need support. That is what all other Sailor Scouts were created for with the possible exception of a few. I could not guard the Gates of Time, so you were elected to become Sailor Pluto. Though I have the powers of darkness, I could not wield them well enough, so Sailor Saturn was created. Many other scouts in the galaxy were created just to make my lonely job easier by protecting different areas. For this solar system, only you and Saturn were to become Senshi. But it was soon revealed that for me to be most effective, I should have a whole team of Senshi at my back from every solar system, including this one. Not really for strength, but for emotional support and help. The reason I did not stop the fall of the Silver Millennium if I had all this power, was because, just as you are forbidden to change the time stream too drastically, I am forbidden to stop certain things that are important to a world from happening." Utter silence for a few seconds, as Setsuna takes all that in, so I continue before any questions arise. "Setsuna-chan .I'm Sailor Cosmos, protector of the entire Cosmos. I am the goddess known as Lady Cosmos, born of the planets of the entire Cosmos. I am many different things, from many different lives.but to you and the rest of the Senshi, I shall always be Usagi Tsukino if you will let me." I finish, bowing my head for whatever she has to say or do next. After a few minutes of nerve-wracking silence, Setsuna pulls me into a hug and tells me, "No matter who or what you may be, you will always be my Usagi-chan." I smile happily. "But tell me," Setsuna starts, "What will become of Chibi-usa?" I answer, "Chibi-usa will be born no matter who I choose to be with. Her physical appearance may change, but it will always be the same Chibi-usa we all know and love."  
  
  
  
"Now, I'm going to take the block off the Gates of Time so you will see true events. And I'm sorry for ever putting it there in the first place, but not even you were to know I'm Sailor Cosmos unless I revealed it." I tell Setsuna, as I use my powers to destroy the illusion. "One more thing, me and Mamoru-baka are not soul-mates, nor did we ever love each other. Mamoru-baka only stayed with me for the crown of the non- existent Crystal Tokyo, and I only stayed with him to support my illusionary past. Mamoru-baka and I were engaged against our wishes in the Moon Kingdom."  
  
  
  
As soon as I had broken the barrier on the Gates of Time, I bid her goodnight and hurried home.  
  
  
  
Once safely in my own room for the night, I allow myself to daydream. My communicator beeping cuts me off from my contemplation of my lonely love life. I quickly open it up.  
  
  
  
Moon here I quickly say, leaping out my window. Odango Atama! Get to the park now!!! Rei yells before turning it off. I'm way too far from the park, so I transform and magically feel for Setsuna. Good, she's on her way, but not fighting yet. ~Setsuna?~ I gently whisper mentally. ~!!!~ 'ok, so she can't send thoughts yet'. ~It's me. Usagi. I need you to send how well the scouts are holding up when you get there.~ I tell her urgently. ~^_^ \-/~ She sends. I see a smiley doing the 'V is for victory' sign, so I hope they're really ok. I arrive 5 min later then I would have liked, but they're holding out ok, so I don't mind too much. "Hey you nega-sleze! I will not stand to see you destroy such a beautiful park! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil! And that means you!!" I yell, while looking around to assess the situation. Upon seeing the youma harmed enough, I yell out, "Moon Tiara Magic!!" I used my oldest attack because I saw the older attacks harm it more.  
  
  
  
~Thanks for the help Setsuna-chan~ I gratefully send to her. ~^_^~ She sends back. I mentally giggle and send, ~Would you like to learn how to thought-speak?~. ~!^_^!~ She responds. ~Ok. Meet me here in about a half hour. It might take a few days, but you have the potential to be a very strong telepath.~ I send, cutting off the connection.  
  
  
  
I zone in on what's happening to hear the end of Rei's rather long yelling spree to put me down for being late. 'Good, I didn't miss much'. "Were you even listening to me Odango Atama?!" Rei yells in my face. I wince and reply, "Of coarse!" Rei walks off in a huff, followed soon after by the other senshi heading their own way home. I calmly de- transform and sit under a nearby sakura tree and think about the best way to teach Setsuna telepathy.  
  
  
  
An// well next chapter will be up next week or sooner ~White Fire Moon 


	2. C2 Pink,PINK,PINK

Hello minna-san  
Sorry I have not written in a long time but anyway here is the story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM.  
  
Ages; Usagi- 20 Ami- 17 Rei- 17 Minako- 17 Makoto- 17 Hotaru- 15 Michiru- 22 Haruka- 22 Setsuna- looks about 24, really: ???  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
"" Speech  
  
Telepathy  
  
Communicators.  
  
Usagi pov  
  
An annoying beeping filled the air. 'What in the hell is that?!' I look around then it hit me "opps" I whispered to the air. Pulling out my cell phone I pressed the talk button. "Hello?" "REN?! Babe what going on?" the voice spoke on the other line "Hi Duo, I'm just waiting for someone, what is going on you never call me unless..." My voice fading with confusion.  
  
"How do you know me so good? Well babe, that cute little girl chibi- chibi..." His voice faltered "Yes what about chibi-chibi?" My eyebrows raise high into my hair. "Well... SHE'S EVIL TOTALLY EVIL" I held the phone way from my ear. 'Duo your worst then mina' "What did she do this time?...um...last I checked the only thing she did to you was play with your clothes." I smirked at the memory. "ONLY PLAYED!!! ONLY PLAYED...that little she-devil turned all my clothes pink...PINK!!!!" That was it for me, I busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard I felt the strong tree move away from me. Wait moving away from me. Quickly I grasp the tree branch that I was once sat upon. But that only led into my phone dropping and braking. "Great just great...o well"  
  
??????????????????????? Sorry about the short chapter!!! But yea, also I need your help!!!  
Who will be pared with who??? I was think for Usagi-Wufei?? Well tell me what you think  
THX 


	3. C3 The Chibi SheDemon

AnMINNA-SAN THANK YOU!!!! I am sorry it has taken me so long to post this up, I am in summer school and grrrrr.....well I did write this there because I was bored. Well any way...ON to the madness...urm....Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...so yea,  
  
Cosmos Life  
Chapter 3 The Chibi She-Demon  
  
A small girl walked down a long hall. Her spiral pigtails bounced as she walked, only adding to her innocence. She stopped at a door and opened it. Peeking in side she muttered in an exasperated voice. "Chibi." Walking out she continued her trek sown the endless hallway.  
Finally, after many doors she found a room to her liking. Walking in she walked over to the bed and peeked under it. There hiding with futile blankets, that were useless in helping him hide, was Duo. Closing his eyes he prayed that he would escape the little, in his words, "She-Demon".  
Then, he quickly ran out from under the bed. Trying to get to the hallway but as soon as he thought he was home free; he felt a tug on his braid. Not looking back he ran screaming his head off for help.  
Within a small gym were the other four pilots. Hearing a scream they all looked at each other then at the door. Quickly they opened it but before they could look in the hallway a blur, that was Duo, ran in the room with a small girl holding on for dear life on his braid.  
Most of the four were able to jump back away in time but for Wufei he was not as lucky. Duo and Wufei both came crashing down on the floor screaming and yelling. But everything froze with a small voice was hear saying "Chibi?"  
There on top of both Duo and Wufei was the little red haired girl named Chibi-Chibi. Who was playing with Duo's braid and Wufei's ponytail. Quarta, Trowa, And Heero looked at the little girl and their comrades. Blinking once or twice they started to laugh. Not your small chuckle but a full hearted laugh. For the sight was just too funny for them.  
Looking up from their pile Duo and Wufei looked at Trowa and Heero. Their mouths dropped, nearly dislocating their jaws. Heero and Trowa were laughing, they could not belief it. Their normally quite and Mr. Don't show emotion or a lot of it, were laugh!!  
Chibi-Chibi looked at the scene which she created. Smiling she was about to move when I loud beeping noise filled the air. The guys stopped laughing and looked around for the origin of the beeping.  
As if on que, Chibi-Chibi pulled out a small watch. Pressing the glowing button she answered "Chibi?" A voice spoke from the watch "Chibi- Chibi, you must return and bring Hime to the gates!!"  
"Chibi. Ch-Chibi chibi?" the little girl asked.  
"no, I can't get her myself or even call her because it must be done in secret; for as you knew they do not know." The voice answered. Answering Chibi-Chibi's question. The pilots just stared at Chibi-Chibi...the person who she was talking to actually understood her Chibis!!! Shaking their head a similar thought ran through their minds 'The must be going to end.'  
Patting the braid and ponytail sadly she jumped off the guys and walked out of the room. Leaving 5 very confused gundam pilots in her wake.  
  
Anwell so...anyway please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you...well after a few reviews I will post the chappy of 4. 


	4. C4 Chibi Chibi who?

An: Hello....well, yeppers here is another chapter. I must say sorry about the small chapters but hey that's what you get from summer school. Well the next one should be long and have a plot sorta......well on with the madness...urm...story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Cosmos Life  
Chapter 4 Chibi-Chibi who??  
  
#########################  
  
At the Cherry Hill Temple, the inners were having another meeting. Yet, as always they ended up chatting over gossip, boys, and everything that did not relate to being to being a senshi.  
  
Letting her mind drift Usagi found her self back with the "G-boys" as she nicknamed them. Closing her eyes she wished she could be back with them, yet as being Sailor Cosmos she was stuck here with the boring world. Snorting to her self she thought 'yea...right...this world boring. Am I insane?' Opening her eyes she had to turn a laugh into a cough. 'only slightly'. As her mind drifted on the different memories words rang through her head.  
  
"My Serenity, you must awaken the senshi. I understand how you already know how to defend yourself and you may not need their power but you must awaken them. I know you do not want to go but you must. Beware and careful. Now start your life and live by your heart. Goodbye my dear."  
  
Snapping out of her memories Usagi focused on what was being said. Barely stopping an eye roll she plastered a smile on and chomped on the snacks.  
  
After time past a small knock was heard on the door, which in turn startled the girls. Getting up Rei opened the door. As soon as the door opened a small red blur ran past everyone and into the unsuspecting arms of Usagi.  
  
"CHIBI!!!!!!" yelled a happy chibi-chibi. Surprised Usagi replied to the little girls happy chirp/yell. "Chibi-Chibi, what are you doing here??? You are supost to be gurading those 5 bakas. Which might I add that Duo yelled at me, yet again because someone made another update to his wardrobe." Smiling the small girl started talking.  
  
Blinking at what just happened they stared at the little girl and Usagi. "um...Usagi how can you understand of all of those Chibis??" asked a very confused Ami. Before Usagi could speak everyone else started to ask there questions. "Who is that??" "5 bakas??" ""what is..." Finally Rei Yelled on top of her lungs for everyone to shut up. Then she asked Usagi "Usagi...who is that, what..how...who..." Laughing she answered "This is Chibi- Chibi." "Wait...her name is Chibi-Chibi?!" asked Makoto. Nodding silently Usagi looked at Chibi-Chibi "Ok...What are you exactly doing here?"  
  
After a lot of Chibis, confused senshi, and more chibis Usagi finally understood why Chibi-Chibi was there. "Well, I have to get home see you guys later." Usagi walked out of the room and instead of going down the steps she walked into the forest. Within a flash of light Usagi and Chibi- Chibi were at the time gates.  
  
Back in the temple....4 very confused senshi looked at each other and the door that theit Hime just walked out of.  
  
########################  
  
An: well there you go....please review ...I really review please!!! Well tell next time...also I would really like to here from you!!!!! 


End file.
